Hallo respuesta en tu cuerpo
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Es que posiblemente no lo admita jamás en voz alta, pero si esos ojos se posan en su persona, siente que Splendid le auxilia como héroe decente. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Mondo Mini Shows y sus sádicas y retorcidas mentes.

**Aviso:** este fic participa en "El Reto del Limón" del "Verdureto" del foro LADAF.

**Advertencias:** Personajes humanizados. Lemon/Lime/Whatever.

Según yo escribiría un Flippy/Flaky ¿qué carajos te sucedió fic? igual, la idea es la misma. «Una persona hace una lista de las cosas que ama de otra persona». Ah, y si tiene sexo fail es porque el reto lo pedía.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>irarlo se convierte en un pasatiempo. No sabe cuándo, ni dónde. Sólo se percata de que de pronto se vuelve una necesidad suya el saber acerca de Splendid. Se siente ansioso cada que se encuentran y ensartan en sus típicas discusiones a base de golpes, ansioso pero contradictoriamente tranquilo.

_Porque está aquí, está conmigo, con nadie más_.

Y le encanta verlo. Todo de él. Le encanta usar de excusa una pelea sinsentido si así consigue tocarle. Un poco. Mucho muy poco. Un puñetazo en la barbilla. Una patada en el estómago. Un jalón de cabellos, adquiriendo un ángulo más optimo para que sus miradas se crucen. Y si es lo suficiente valiente —o descarado— intenta morderle. Degustar el sabor de su sudor y de su nerviosismo ante esa acción tan inapropiada, removiéndose Splendid entre maldiciones.

A Flippy le gusta. Le gusta demasiado. Lo recrea en su mente. Splendid haciendo la buena acción del día, ayudando a los habitantes de Tree Town. Splendid actuando con vergüenza, si él dice o hace algo exagerado. Splendid sonriéndole a un amigo, mirándole con mala cara a él. Es todo héroe, todo muchacho con miedos e inseguridades, todo humano. Y por dios que le gusta admirarlo si lo ve de casualidad del lado opuesto de la avenida o a un par de pasos. Cada extremidad, cada órgano, cada latido.

Están sus pies, caminando a un ritmo rápido, ya dispuestos a moverse si alguien se halla en peligro. Los mismos que saltan, o se impulsan hacia el cielo. Que pisan el frío suelo de su apartamento en esas noches lluviosas donde le encuentra tirado en un callejón y Splendid le insulta y le regaña «Te hemos dicho que no salgas tan tarde, Soldadito. Y encima tienes sangre embarrada, demonios. Eres un idiota» más le lleva acuestas y no lo abandona. Los mismos que le propician un puntapié, ya sea por enfado o simple regocijo si lo nota con la guardia baja. Y que esconde tras unos tenis raidos si no están cubiertos por sábanas.

Están sus piernas. Largas, níveas y suaves. Sin imperfecciones. Las que a veces se enredan en torno a las de Flippy, mientras Splendid duerme y no se percata de sus acciones. O cuando está despierto también, por el sencillo placer de mantenerlo cerca. Las que raspa si no tiene cuidado y se cae en la acera de un parque. O que debido a la torpeza o prisa de Splendid chocan con un mueble y se le pintan con un moretón el cual fingirá que no existe para no preocupar a nadie pues «Chicos, en serio, no me duele casi nada».

Están sus caderas. Las que chocan con las de él, en medio de una riña si Flippy lo empuja contra la pared. O colisionan igual cuando éste lo avienta al colchón y Splendid hace amagos de resistirse y sin embargo no deja de gemir bajo su tacto. Y busca un modo de juntarlas lo más que se pueda, moliéndolas entre espasmos y suspiros que le contagia a Flippy sin intención.

Está su trasero. Siempre con unos horrendos bóxers de corazones encima que Splendid defiende recelosamente. Excepto cuando se los quita y ambos quedan desnudos. Y lo acaricia con lentitud, metiendo un dedo tras otro en lo más profundo de él, provocando que Splendid se arquee y ruegue por más «P-por favor, _ah_». Flippy lo siente húmedo y estrecho y le besa los labios con sumo cuidado, introduciendo otro dedo. Palpando carne, jugando con ella. Gimotea, incitándole a no contenerse. Se vuelve más brusco. Le da la vuelta porque quiere —necesita— verlo y retira los dedos, reemplazándolos con su miembro duro y excitado, todo de una estocada. Sin tapujos ni remilgos, ellos no son así. Sale y entra, entra y sale. Más veloz, más. Entonces se extravían en una sinfonía de gemidos y la vida se vuelve hermosa.

Está su torso. Lleno de antiguas cicatrices de luchas antiguas, o de accidentes. Con músculos marcados sin exagerar que Splendid presume al quitarse la camisa si va a tomar una ducha, o si hace demasiado calor en verano y Flippy pone el ventilador a su máximo nivel pero no es suficiente. La camisa desaparece si intiman igual. Su piel es suave para su sorpresa y a Splendid le provoca cosquillas y temblores en la misma medida. Flippy suele abrazarlo cuando Splendid lava sus dientes; le gusta de aspirar su fragancia y recargar el rostro en él, oyendo el bombear de su sangre.

Están sus manos. Suficientemente fuertes para golpearlo, para detener a una persona que va en picada, para parar un carro o un tren que va a exceso de velocidad, para arrancar un árbol de raíz y lanzárselo a Shifty y Lifty si huyen de un banco robado recién y quebrar un par de costillas. No obstante, lo bastante delicadas también al obsequiarle una flor a una niña pequeña, al estirarle juguetonamente las mejillas a Flaky cada que la ve y al entrelazarlas con las de él, titubeante. Al acercarlo a sí mismo y acariciarle el pelo despertándolo en las mañanas con un «Eres más simpático mientras duermes, ¿sabías?» y que Flippy, malhumorado, lo tire de la cama.

Está su boca. Con magulladuras de un altercado contra algún maleante. Pequeña, de labios menudos. Splendid tiende a mordérsela mucho, sea por nervios, sea por aburrimiento. Anda con una sonrisilla desquiciante —una que augura problemas—, dos pares de dientes limpios y brillantes. Flippy se ha acostumbrado a oír su nombre venido de esa boca en variados matices. Puede que sea un «Flippy, soldado mediocre ¿qué pensabas al asesinar a esa anciana?»; tal vez «Flippy, ¡se supone que el héroe soy yo!»; si le va bien un «Ey Flip, gracias por quedarte». Su preferido es sin duda un _Flippy, ngh, m-más adentro_ en tono entrecortado y quedo. Pero no importa, pues cualquiera estará bien. También le agrada que no hable, que sólo lo bese si todo parece ir en picada.

Y están sus ojos. Azules. Asemejan un océano en medio de la tempestad. Cubiertos por un antifaz la mayoría del tiempo. Él suele desprendérselo en la quietud de su cuarto, contemplando así sus pupilas, mientras lo acaricia con ternura o con hambre, si follan también. A veces estas denotan pánico, a veces orgullo, a veces odio, a veces cariño. Le observan siempre con emociones diversas. Como si transmitiesen un «Te veo. Te conozco. No eres tan horrible». Y Splendid llora con esos ojos. Y ríe. Admira el mundo, y a él. Son incontables cosas las que han visto. Y a Flippy le gustan. Le gustan demasiado. Más que cualquier otra parte de Splendid.

Es que posiblemente no lo admita jamás en voz alta, pero si esos ojos se posan en su persona, siente que Splendid le auxilia como héroe decente, de la peor parte de sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Se aceptan veladas románticas, amenazas de muerte, críticas…<p> 


End file.
